Phil Proctor
Philip Proctor (born July 28, 1940) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Music Teacher (ep42), Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Al-Jazari, Mark Twain *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Pater Liederhosen (ep46) *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - First Humanoid *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Robotman & Friends (1984) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Howard DeVille, Allen Murphy (ep24), Announcer, Band Leader (ep75), Bernie (ep24), Bob, Brinks Guard (ep20), Businessman (ep23), Car Alarm (ep56), Club Guest (ep154), Commander (ep59), D.J. (ep23), Dance Announcer (ep124), Dr. Lecter (ep16), Driver#1 (ep22), Earl (ep18), French Voice (ep57), Germ (ep59), Golfer#2 (ep18), Intern (ep16), Loew (ep20), Mover (ep31), Parent (ep153), Paul Gatsby, Richter (ep20), Steele (ep4), Thorg (ep14), Tour Guide (ep22), Workman (ep52) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Frenchman#1 (ep14) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Cornea (ep15), Ogre (ep15) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1987) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Belgium King (ep33), Cordoroy Cordoba (ep29), Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Body Builder (ep46), Game Host (ep46) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Captain Gerald *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices, Chorus 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Moe 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Golfer#2, Scientist#2 *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 1 *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Howard DeVille *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Howard Deville *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Boat Captain *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Howard DeVille, Igor *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Rebel *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Specials' *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Howard DeVille, Paris Representative *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Read Along: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) - S.S. Officer, Walter Donovan Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Drunk Monkey, Snake *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Drunk Monkey *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Drunk Monkey, Stray Dog *The Challenge (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Drunk Monkey *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Miracon (ep34) Video Games 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Q''', Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Mr. White *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Captain 2, Monk 1, Old Man Peasant *Assassin's Creed (2007) - '''Warren Vidic *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Warren Vidic *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011-2012) - Warren Vidic *Assassin's Creed: Rogue (2014) - Warren Vidic *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Florentine Citizen, Florentine Guard, Tailor, Warren Vidic *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Warren Vidic *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Simon Stagg *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Faustus, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - The Lord of Bones *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Monty the Tourist, Three-Headed Monkey *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Roberto Bianchi, Bishop *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - German PA Announcer, Ivory Hunter (Russian) *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Additional Male Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Baron Mordo, Jarvis *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Tinkerer *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Additional Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - Soviet Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Attack Tank Driver, Rebel Trooper 2, Stormtrooper Sergeant *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Empire Cruiser Captain, Jedi Master, Viceroy Nute Gunray *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Imperial Officer 1, Imperial Officer 4, Rebel Pilot 7, Tomaas Azzameen *Supreme Commander (2007) - Dr. Sweeney *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - ALA B, CDP Soldier B, Proust, Pulikovsky, Samaev *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Warg Rider Unit *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Radagast *The Saboteur (2009) - Kessler *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Clown, Professor *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Flotsam *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Donga *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Father Salade *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Seedy's Owner *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2016. Category:American Voice Actors